Coordinate measuring machines (CMMs) are the gold standard for accurately measuring a wide variety of work pieces. For example, CMMs can measure critical dimensions of aircraft engine components, surgical tools, and gun barrels. Precise and accurate measurements help ensure that their underlying systems, such as an aircraft in the case of aircraft components, operate as specified.
Recently, those in the art have begun using computed tomography (CT) systems as CMMs for coordinate metrology. As known by those in the art, a CT system generates three-dimensional images of an object as a function of the attenuation of its x-rays by the object. Accordingly, a CT system scans the object, which typically is positioned on a moving platform, such as a rotary table. Before the scan, however, operators manually pre-program their CT systems with fixed operating parameters, such as the power required for generating the x-ray signals.